What's My Story?
is the finale episode of SRorgs: Rwanda, the twenty-first season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. =The Story= This season on… SURVIVOR 16 brand-new castaways set out on the adventure of a lifetime. But this season was Back to Basics. A triple-quit started the game on weird footing. After a very balanced set of premerge challenges, Saza went into the merge down one member. However, once Panda went home, Matt, Joel, and Kieran got the Mutos to turn the tables. Sending them home one... by one... by one... by one... Until now, when only Fishy remains against the "Core Three" Saza alliance. Four remain. FISHY The last remaining Muto, he's managed to hide behind bigger threats and use his social connections to stay. But now, with nowhere left to hide, Fishy is out of options and is going to have to gun hard to get to the end. Can he do what the other Mutos could not and take down the Core Three? KIERAN Kieran has dealt with distrust from Joel for the entire game, and now, with only a few people left, their conflict is finally going to kick into full gear. Kieran chose not to flip on his Saza allies at the last vote, but now can he outmaneuver them and Fishy to reach the end? JOEL Joel has played a dominant strategic and social game, but three consecutive immunity wins have skyrocketed his threat level. Can he deal with this increased attention and make it to the end to explain his game? And will the bridges he burned keep him from winning if he gets there? MATT Matt has been fixated on getting to the end the whole game. He's wanted Kieran out for a few votes, so that Fishy and Joel will both take him to the end. But even if he gets there, can he articulate his case for the million dollars? Four players, but only one will remain to claim the title of Sole Survivor. Day 35 Joel sets his sights on beating Fishy in the immunity challenge. Day 36 At the challenge, Fishy wins immunity. Kieran is gunning for Joel. Matt and Joel target Kieran. But Fishy isn’t sure he wants Kieran out. He goes to Kieran to get him on board with voting Matt. Tribal Council The Votes The challenge begins. Neither of the castaways is doing great. Matt gets a spark, it goes out. Kieran gets a spark, it goes out. This goes on for almost 10 minutes, with no activity, before finally, someone gets a spark. Out of nowhere, the flame starts climbing quickly, burning through the rope… MATT WINS THE FIREMAKING CHALLENGE! Kieran walks over to the Hosts. Night 36 Joel is happy with the results of the firemaking challenge. Fishy is not so happy. Day 37 The castaways start their Rites of Passage. At the beginning, three torches are laid down to represent the three quitters. The Final 3 passes those torches and says nothing. ZACH KENNA ELISE YOSHI PANDA VUI DEREK ALEX BRAYDEN KIERAN Day 38 Fishy wins the Final Immunity Challenge. Neither Matt nor Joel is optimistic about their chances of making it to the end. But Fishy still hasn’t made up his mind. Tribal Council The Votes Day 39 Final Tribal Council Opening Statements Jury Questioning Months Later… The hosts drive on to the reunion stage in a Jeep.   At the reunion, Elise is named the Fan Favorite over Derek and Joel.